


In My Clothes

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [56]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Tobin isn't a particularly possessive girlfriend, in fact, she's generally the lost laid back individual around. But, there's definitely something about seeing Christen in her shirt that she likes... and Christen knows it.





	

A fond smile twitched at the corners of Christen’s lips as she propped herself up on her elbow to watch Tobin root around in the bottom of her suitcase. “Baby,” Christen murmured softly, “what are you doing?”

“Looking for my UNC shirt,” Tobin grunted in reply as she tugged a mass of tangled jeans and football shorts out of the suitcase.

Christen’s lips pursed at the sight of the mess—Tobin’s disorganisation could transform any neat and tidy space into chaos in minutes—but instead of commenting the dark-haired woman merely shuffled down the length of the bed to peer over the edge and into the suitcase. “For any particular reason, or just because?”

“It brings out your eyes?” Tobin twisted her head backward to look at Christen with a soft sheepish smile. “I… I like seeing you in it.” 

“I see…” Christen hummed while a smirk crept its way onto her lips. “You want to see me in the shirt of my enemies huh?”

“No,” Tobin frowned and her eyebrows furrowed, “I want to see you in _my_ shirt.” 

“Well.” Christen leaned forward to capture Tobin’s mouth in a short, but deep, kiss. “That makes all the difference.” 

Tobin swayed toward Christen, her eyes closed, and let herself fall into the other woman’s kiss. Her hands slid up to tangle in the luscious strands of Christen’s hair, and tugged the woman forward into the kiss to deepen it. Her tongue flicked out from behind her teeth to swipe across the seam of the younger woman’s mouth, to taste the subtle flavour of her lip balm, as she lost herself within the sensation of Christen’s lips. 

“I love you.” Tobin whispered breathlessly after she broke away to pepper kisses across Christen’s cheeks. “So much.”

“I love you too.” Christen murmured before she pushed herself away from Tobin’s probing mouth. “It’s with your sleep shorts.”

“Huh?” Tobin blinked, her mind caught in a fog of her desire, in an effort to focus on more than Christen’s pink lips and the teasing glint in the woman’s eyes.

“The UNC shirt,” Christen clarified with a smirk, “it’s with your sleep shorts.”

“Oh!” Tobin grinned brightly before she twisted on her knees to untangle her sleepwear from the mess of other clothes deposited on the floor.

“And…” Christen began as she slipped off the bed—her naked skin bared fully to Tobin’s eyes. “If you’re good I’ll put it on… after our shower.” 

“If I’m good?” Tobin frowned as her eyes followed Christen across the room to the bathroom. “Oh!” She exclaimed as she vaulted up off the floor and scurried to follow Christen into the bathroom.


End file.
